Playground Adventures
by Operation Paris
Summary: AU! Jenny Shepard and her daughter are out, trying to enjoy a nice day at the park when disaster strikes. Who else but Leroy Jethro Gibbs is there to save the day? With the help of Ducky of course. Somewhat OOC, GibbsxJenny. K  for language. ONE-SHOT


Me: Guess who the new owner of NCIS is? MEEEE!

Gibbs: Rule 51.

Me: What do you mean, 'Sometimes you're wrong'? NOOO! Well crap. I guess I don't own it then… Who knew?

Alright, this is totally AU, Gibbs and Ducky don't know each other, but Gibbs still works for NCIS. Gibbs and Jenny have no past whatsoever and they are both younger. Also, the characters are probably OOC, but whatever :D

NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jenny Shepard and her daughter, Melanie, were on a mission: who could race around the entire park the fastest, including going through the maze-like jungle gym.

"I gonna beat you, Mommy!" The five year yelled to her laughing mother.

"We'll see about that Baby Girl!" Jenny yelled back, making the girl laugh harder. Melanie had the advantage of her small size, while Jenny could go faster because of her much longer legs.

"Can' catch meeee!" Melanie screamed happily, swinging herself up onto the jungle gym, hanging onto a green metal bar for support.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Nuh- uhhhhh!"

Jenny smiled, attempting to heave herself inside of the jungle gym. After one failed attempt at climbing up a much too small ladder- only to realize that she was too tall- she jumped. A moment too late though, she realized she was still too tall. The side of her head banged sharply against the metal of the railing. "Shit!" She cursed quietly, putting a hand up to the side of her head that was throbbing painfully. She pulled her hand back quickly when she touched something sticky, blood covering her hand. "Oh crap." Jenny mumbled, putting her hand back up in an attempt to stop the bleeding, to no avail.

"Miss are you alright?" A man asked, coming up to her, his bright blue eyes looking concernedly down at her.

"Huh?" Jenny questioned, looking up at him, slightly dazed.

"Where's your parent?" The man asked, looking around Jenny.

Jenny widened her eyes, thoughts finally breaking through the fog filling her head. Did she really look that young? "I _am_the parent!" She told him indignantly.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." He turned away from her, seeming to scan the park. "Is anyone here a doctor?" He yelled loudly, looking out at the people turning to look at him.

An elderly man stood up, "I'm an M.E, what can I do?"

Jenny's eyes widened, she sure as hell was not planning on dieing any time soon. What was the man thinking?

"She hit her head, and I think it needs stitches." The blue eyed man told the other man, glancing back at Jenny.

The elderly man nodded, walking up to Jenny. "Hello, I'm Doctor Mallard, but please, call me Ducky.

"Jennifer Shepard." Jenny spit out between gritted teeth, attempting to hide the amount of pain she was in.

"Pleasure. Could I look at your head please, dear?" Ducky asked kindly, putting a hand on the side of her face to get a better look at the still bleeding wound. "Ah, you seem to be right... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs." The man told Ducky, eyes never leaving Jenny.

Jenny started suddenly, "My daughter!" She tried to look around, only to have Ducky grab her chin to keep her head in place.

"What does she look like?" Gibbs asked, "I'll go find her."Jenny looked suspiciously Gibbs, not sure if she should trust a stranger with her only daughter. Understanding dawned on his face before he grinned. He pulled out a badge, showing it to her. "NCIS ma'am, don't worry."

"Her name is Melanie. Knee height, red hair. Dark greeen shirt, cargo pants, and boots." Jenny told Gibbs, her teeth still gritted painfully.

"Jethro, while you look, I suggest you call an ambulance. I agree with you, Jennifer here does need stitches. But, she needs a compress to help stop the bleeding for now."

Gibbs shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Ducky. "Here, use this."

"Thank you dear boy." Ducky stated, taking the offered jacket. "Please hold this over your head and press." He watched Jenny place it over the cut on her head, wincing slightly at the contact.

"Thank you Ducky. I really am sorry for the trouble..." She paused, the world tilting slightly. "I think I had better sit down..." She walked over to the nearby bench, sitting down heavily.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a loud, "Mommy!" ripped through the air, a small body crashed into her legs.

"Hey Mel. I think you won, I got too tired to finish our race." Jenny told her daughter, smiling at her.

"Mommy? Why your face all red?" The five year old asked, looking up at Jenny's anxiously.

"Mommy just hit her head and got an ouchie, it'll be better soon." Jenny comforted her daughter, running her free hand through the girls bangs. "Here, climb up here on my lap." When the little girl was comfy Jenny looked up at Gibbs, "Sir, thank you for everything."

Gibbs laughed, "Don't call me sir."

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, "Thank you ma'am."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Jethro is fine."

"Jenny." She told him, not sure if he had heard the earlier introductions.

"Alright Jen, the squad should be here any minute. I think." Gibbs told her, looking the watch on his left wrist.

Jenny sighed, surprised by the lack of the urge to correct him. Normally anyone who called her Jen wouldn't make the same mistake of calling her it again, but it sounded almost natural coming out of Jethro's mouth, which is what really surprised her.

"Mommy?" Melanie asked, fidgeting slightly in her mother's lap.

"Yes baby?"

"We go play again?"

"In a little bit. Mommy has to let the doctors fix her ouchie, then we can go play some more." Jenny looked up when the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air, the large truck pulling into the lot. Jenny stood up, Melanie on her hip. She tilted slightly, still dizzy, feeling like she could fall right back down. Jethro grabbed her elbow, guiding her over to the ambulance. Once they reached the truck, Gibbs took Melanie from her mother, allowing the EMT's to look at her head. Melanie placed a hand on his shoulder for support, twisting around to watch her mom. "Why they here?" She questioned, looking to Gibbs for an answer.

"They're gonna make your Mommy's head better, so the... ouchie... doesn't hurt as much." Gibbs explained, trying to put it into words the five year old would understand.

"Oh... Why you here?"

"To help your Mommy."

"Why?"

"Because she needs help." Gibbs explained, leaving off the part about him thinking Melanie's mother was beautiful.

"Oh... why?"

Gibbs sighed, remembering vividly the 'why?' faze all young children went through. "Hey Mel, look, there's a butterfly." Gibbs pointed, easily diverting the girls attention.

"Pretty!" Melanie squealed, reaching out a hand and leaning towards the flying bug.

"Don't touch, it'll hurt the butterfly." Gibbs told her, making sure not to drop the toddler.

"No touch!" Melanie yelled, pulling her hand back in quickly and holding it to her chest.

Gibbs chuckled, smiling at the young girl.

"Sir?" An EMT asked, approaching Gibbs and Melanie.

"Your wife is going to need stitches and has a concussion, so she is going to have to come back with us in the ambulance. Once we get her stitched up you can go home. Would you and your daughter like to ride with us, or meet us at the hospital?"

"We'll come with you." Gibbs told him, not bother to correct the EMT. He didn't have a car seat in his car, nor did he think Jen would like it if he took her daughter in his car. After all, they didn't know each other at all. He followed the EMT to the back of the truck, depositing Melanie inside before heaving himself up. The door closed behind him, leaving himself, Jenny, Melanie, and an EMT in the back of the truck together. "Go see your Mommy." Gibbs whispered in Melanie's ear, nudging her slightly towards the small cot positioned in the ambulance.

"Where we goin' Mommy?" Melanie asked, climbing up onto the cot with her mom.

"To the doctors so they can fix my ouchie." Jenny told her, hugging the girl.

"Oh.. then we play?" Melanie asked hopefully.

"How about we watch a movie instead? How does that sound?" Jenny asked, hoping that would satisfy her energetic daughter.

"Yeah! We watch Mulan?"

"Whatever you want to watch Baby Girl." Jenny smiled at her daughter, ruffling her messy hair. "Can I fix your hair?"

"Uh-huh." Melanie nodded, turning her head away from Jenny to allow her access to her long hair. Jenny quickly pulled out the hairband and brushed back Melanie's thick hair before pulling it back through the band.

"There. Much better." Jenny smiled, squeezing her daughter in a hug.

Gibbs watched the mother and daughter, smiling at the two. He cleared his throat, alerting Jenny to his presence.

"Oh, thank you so much Jethro, for everything." Jenny told him, smiling warmly at the stranger who had helped her out so much.

"Anytime Madame." Gibbs teased, laughing at the glare shot his way.

"Jenny is fine." She mimicked his earlier words.

"Touche."

The back door to the ambulance opened and Gibbs picked up Melanie once again and jumped down, allowing the EMT's to carry Jenny into the hospital. "Where they taken Mommy?" Melanie asked, eyes filling with tears as her mother was carried away.

"They're gonna go fix her ouchie and then she'll be right back." Gibbs reassured her once again, hoping to keep the tears at bay.

Melanie whimpered, burying her head in Gibbs' shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, attempting to calm her as he walked in through the doors. He walked up to the nurse's station, looking down at the nurse. "Can you tell me what room Jennifer Shepard is in? They just brought her in from emergency."

"Just a minute, Mr.?" The nurse questioned, looking down at the computer screen in front of her.

"Shepard." Gibbs lied, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Melanie back to Jenny unless he said he was family.

"Room 123, down the hall, on your right." The nurse pointed, smiling warmly at the man.

Gibbs nodded his thanks before striding off down the hall. He reached, the door, knocking before entering. "Look Mel, there's Mommy." Gibbs said, coaxing the girl's head off of his shoulder.

Melanie turned her tear stained face to look where Gibbs was looking, her face breaking into a smile at the sight of her mother. "Mommy!" She screeched, wiggling to get out of Gibbs' grasp.

He set her down swiftly, watching her launch herself at her mother. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! No go anymore, 'kay?"

Jenny grinned at her daughter. "I'm not going anywhere Baby Girl. How about we get home so we can watch that movie you wanted to watch?"

"'Kay." Melanie nodded eagerly, wrinkling her nose slightly. "No smell good in here..."

Gibbs laughed at the girl's wrinkled nose, "I don't particularly like the smell either. I'll call you a cab while you sign the paperwork." He pulled out his cell phone, walking out of the small hospital room.

Jenny shook her head, Jethro was a gentleman. She walked past him to the front desk, asking for the paperwork to sign to get out of the wretched hospital.

"Thank you." She said, handing back the signed forms.

"Not a problem, don't hesitate to call if you start to feel any worse." The friendly nurse advised, taking the offered forms and pen.

"I will." Jenny told her, walking towards the doors.

"Hey." Jethro said, jogging up to her. "The cab is waiting for you out front." He held out a card, "Here is my number in case you need anything."

Jenny smiled, pulling out a card of her own. "Here, take it."

Gibbs smiled back, taking the card from her manicured hand, fully intending to call her later. He waved the two girls off before beginning the long walk back to his house.

A/N

Well, there you guys have it... Reviews, pretty please? You know you wanna ;) Thanks for reading!

Xx

Operation Paris

(xxMidnightWriterxx)


End file.
